wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Paladin auras
Were you looking for a general definition of Aura? The paladin auras are paladin area of effect buffs which boosts the abilities of party and raid members within a certain radius. Information The paladin's auras, blessings, hands and seals are the four buffs that combine to give the class its flexibility. The auras are area of effect buffs; they affect all party and raid members within 40 yards of the paladin. A paladin may only have one aura active at one time. They are free to cast, with the only cost being the global cooldown. As such, it is wise to always have one aura or another running. Auras do not persist through death.[http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=16418872807&postId=164164149499&sid=1#0 0. Patch 3.1.0 Known Issues] 04/15/2009 03:32:10 PM PDT by Eyonix Limitations * You may not change auras while silenced or incapacitated; however, they are not counted as magic, and cannot be dispelled. The only exception to this is the druid's Cyclone spell, which causes the aura to have no effect for the duration of the debuff. * Auras do not stack. If two paladins in a party are using the same aura, only the greater of the two will be in effect, the other is effectively wasted. As with blessings, it is essential that the paladins coordinate to have two different auras running, rather than overlapping with the same one. * Resistance auras do not stack with most resistance buffs; for example the priest's Prayer of Shadow Protection will render a Shadow Resistance Aura obsolete. Available auras There are many different auras available to paladins. Only the Devotion Aura is available to a newly-created paladin character; additional auras become available through training. The various auras are as follows: More details about individual Auras can be found at the top of Thottbot's Paladin skills chart. Usage As with all paladin buffs, usage of Auras is highly situational, and it is unwise to always rely on a single aura for all situations. Indeed, switching auras in combat is frequently beneficial. However, one thing that may not be immediately obvious is that most auras (in fact, all except Crusader) only benefit a player that is actively under attack (usually your tank). To clarify, the added armor from Devotion Aura is only useful to your combat classes, if your tank is doing their job, the casters will not be under attack and will have no need for it. The same is true for Concentration Aura; if your casters are never attacked, the question of spell interruption will never arise. If you are soloing, you of course have free choice over your aura. Popular choices are Devotion or Retribution, mostly depending on the enemy at the time. Concentration Aura is also useful; especially given that for a paladin specced with Spiritual Focus (Tier 2 Holy talent), Concentration Aura makes healing completely uninterruptable in normal combat (stuns, knockdowns, kicks, etc will all still work against you). Improving auras with talents The auras can be improved through the following talents: References Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Paladins Κατηγορία:Auras